Hidden Reality
by zeynel
Summary: What if one of our dear boys was not exactly what he seems to be? What if... He was in fact a 'she? Ongoing
1. Prologue

A new fic !!! It's a "what if" story... You will understand (if not in the prologue, at least in the chapter 01...) ... 

The disclaimers... Slam Dunk characters are not my propriety, but Inoue-sempai's one, ect, ect... I only use his characters... Hope the result will please you... Oh !!! English is not my language, so... Excuse the grammar errors...

Hidden Reality

Prologue

Clasping her pillow in her arms, she laughed loudly. Oh God !!! That had been so good !!! Remembering the scene, she hide her face in her pillow, her fists hitting repetily the mattress. She was killing herself laughing... She hadn't had a laugh like that from a long time. But it was so good... She tried to calm herself... But it was impossible !!

"Kitty-cat ? " Ken's voice. "What's with you ? "

"She guffaw like a crazy hyena..."

"Kira, that's enough..."

"Yeah, Laric-nee-san is right !!! "she cried through the door. "Shut up, Kira !!! "

"Wow !!! The little cat has sharp claws !!! " The same, irritating voice...

"It shoulda be a good idea to run away", the other added.

"Hmmph..." An amusing sound... Even Alaric was in, now !

"A... Alaric ! Traitor ! And I thought you were the perfect loving bro... You're like those two idiots ! "

"WHAT !!! " Outraged tone.

"WHO is an idiot !!! " Akira's furious voice. 

"Can speak about him, but me..."

"Ken ! You fucking man... How dare you ! "

Sound of a fist hurting a body. Some seconds after, a crash -a head against the wall-... And curses, threat, yells and the usual sounds of a good fight... Nothing unusual in the family, in fact... And the neighborhood were used to it (everybody knew when there was new people in the district, 'cause they always called the police, thinking there was murderers in the house...). Hearing her brothers, the girl smiled, her anger forgotten. That was so fun... Hmm ? That sound... Yeah !!! The special family head-butted technique... Who got it ? Eh, eh... Remembering the events of the day, she smiled. Hilarious !!! She burns in laugher (again).

"Hey ! " Akira froze, his hand still grabbing Kendrick's shirt and it fist at only a few inches from this one's face...

"She laughed ? " Indignant voice. Kendrick's hand was still in Akira's hair as 'cause he was trying a very important experiment some seconds ago (If you hit your brother's head against the wall, what break first, the wall or the head ? ).

"She laughed..." A calm Alaric, leaning on the wall (not the one Kendrick use for his experiment, the opposite one...) confirmed.

"The little bitch !!! " Akira blurted.

"She will pay..." Maniach gleam in Kendrick's eyes...

"Oh yes..." Akira grin.

"Mmm..." Calm smile.

She was still laughing as she heard the sound of a door open violently. Turning her head, she took sight of her brothers and froze, seeing their expression... 

*Oups...*

She was still trying to find a way to escape when they (in fact, the two younger of them) grabbed her and pinned her on the bed. Then the torture -the most horrifying of all- begun.

"So you want to laugh..."

"Ah ! Ki... Kirahahah !!! "

"Then you will laugh..."

"Ken, I... Ahah ! Stop... Ahahahahahah !!! "

"Say: I'm sorry to say and think and everything bad things about my brothers, the most wonderful brothers in the world..."

"What !? Ahah..."

"The cutest, the sexiest, the cleverest, the smartest..."

"In... Ahah... Your dreams !!! Ahahahah..."

"The best brothers of all the brothers of the world..."

"You... Ahah... Never, Kirahahah !!! "

"Say it !! "

"NO !!! "

"Say: I'm a poor little girl who's lucky to have her bro to take care of her ! "

"I... No ! Ahahah..."

"You've no choice ! "

"It's not fair !!! "

"Life is not... "

"Baka !!! "

"So, say it !! "

"I... Ahah... I'm a poor little girl..."

"You see..."

"Who has three stupid-annoying-disgusting-irritating-exasperating-irritant stupids brothers..."

"What !!! "

"You little devil..."

"Who are not even able to confront me alone and prefer to act like cowards..."

"What !!! "

"How dare you..."

"Kitty-cat !!! "

" 'Cause a one-to-one, okay but three to one it's only for cowards !!! "

"You..."

"And that only prove than women are better, clever and smarter than men !!! "

"So why do you dress like that ? "

"Ahah... Only 'cause it's more comfortable..."

"Hmph..."

"Yeah, we believe you..." Akira's ironic voice.

"And I can steal your clothes...

"It's not a reason !!! "

" 'cause if you'd been the good idea to born like girls, I probably chose to dress like a girl..."

"Now it's our fault..."

"It's always !!! You're males..."

"Good argument..."

"But you can crossdressing, so I will look like as a girl when I steal your clothes."

"WHAT !?? "

"Now, get away from me !!! "

"I dunno..."

"Ken ! "

"I prefer TICKLE YOU !!! "

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhh !!! StopStopStop !!! Laric-nee-san !!! HHHEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPP !!!

"Why ??? "

"Onee-san !!!"

"It's your fault..."

"Whah... Ahahahah !!! Why dyou say it ? "

"If you weren't born ticklish, we'd never had taken that habit..." 

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhahah !!! Not fair !!! "

"I know..."

"Grrr... Ahah !!! I will..."

Her brothers only scoffed at her threats... They were about to enter in a new verbal argument when they heard a voice. THE voice. One they loved. The only voice able to fear them. The voice they always obeyed to, whatever it said. A sweet, calm voice. A feminine voice. 

"Dinner is ready !!! "

No need to be fear today... Needless to say, they obeyed immediately (In the family, people had a stomach... Well... We could say that they're living stomach with legs... Or that it is not easy to fill the cavern they called their stomach...).

"And stop bothering your sister !!! "

Three tall young guys froze suddenly and glanced at each other, their 'little sister' (only 1m89...) grinning in their back.

"We were just playing, mum..."

"Don't worry, mum..."

"We only teased her a little, mum, nothing import... Mmmph..."

Two hands on Akira's too big mouth... His brothers sweatdropped, hoping their mother didn't heard what the cadet of them had just said... The one they all spoke about let her smile widening (if it was possible...)

"WHAT... DID... I... HEARD ?!! " A very cold, furious voice... 

The same three tall feared-terrorized guys grimaced. Oups... Their little sister, the object of the maternal favor, was enjoying the situation. Revenge was so sweet... It had really been a good day... Suddenly, she remembered Tetsuo's expression.... Oh yeah... A very good day !!! Chuckling softly, she fallowed her brothers.

*something fun in the past, something fun in the future... Yeap, it's perfect...*

End of Prologue

So, you know who the fic is about ? Who is the main character ? Yep, it's a girl. There's not many in "Slam Dunk". Not enough, I think. So... I decided to change it...

What do you think about her family ? She has three big bothers... In all the sense of the term !!! Alaric, Akira and Kendrick... They're fantastic !!! And I LOVE her mother... THAT's a woman...

Ryota_You're sure this fic is about "Slam Dunk" ?

Mitsui_Where are WE ? Who are those guys !?

Ryota_It didn't even speak abut basket !!! Only 'bout that tomboy girl...

Rukawa_ *nod... and soon fall asleep*

Sendoh_One of the brother has my first name, but visibly it's not me... 

Zeynel_ *sweatdrop* You didn't understand !?

The guys_ ???

Zeynel_ Hrrrr... Not important... It will only be funnier in the future...

The guys_ ???

Tetsuo_ Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

Mitsui_You know something... *suspicious voice*

Tetsuo_ Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

Ryota_Yeah, she speak about you...

Sendoh_He play basket ? Didn't know him... *curious gaze*

Ryota and Mitsui_ *sweatdrop*

Rukawa_ *glare* Bakayaro...

Tetsuo_ Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

Zeynel_Yep ! In the next chapter, Tetsuo vs the mysterious girl !!! (for you Annachan, who like secondary characters...)

_ZEYNEL_


	2. Chapitre 01

The first chapter !!! I know, it was time... It's all a flash-back. 

The disclaimers... Slam Dunk characters are Inoue's propriety, not mine!!! Unfortunately... But if I win enough money, I wanna buy them !!! Ohohohohohohohohohoh !!! *Anzai laugh syndrome*

Hidden Reality

Chapter 01

_FLASH-BACK_

She swore. And swore again. 

Damn !!! Two times ! TWO times !!! She had to hide herself two times to avoid those guys... She didn't even know WHO the hell they were, but they were obviously members of different gangs and... Well... It was not that she was afraid, she knew it would be easy for her to beat them but... Not without bra !!!

Crap !!! This fucking bra... But how could she knew that this confounded strap would chose THIS day to break itself ? 

Crap !!! And without it, fighting was rather... Uncomfortable. 

And worse. Without it, her sex was... Evident. Especially when she wear only a t-shirt. She couldn't brawl with those stupid guys and let them discover... The truth. 

Not that her "secret" was so important but...She has the right to chose WHEN she wanted to say the truth !!! She was the only one who has the right to do it !!! The only one !!! 

To let them discover the reality like THAT would be rather... Humiliating. 

Of course, she knew that she couldn't let the other think that she was a... "He" eternately. Beside, she doesn't really want it. It was just an habit...

*Damn ! *

Again !!! She was tired to hide herself. All the gangsters had chose THIS day to reunite themselves in THIS part of the city ? Letting the guys pass, she sighed. 

Yohei's mother was fantastic. She took the bra, seeing there was a "little problem" and promise to repair it. She was such a wonderful person... A classic wonderful middle-age woman who considered Sakuragi and her brothers like her nephew... 

*But if Youhei touch MY underwear, I swear that this time... I wanna kill him !!!*

She remembered the LAST time an "accident" happened. She hesitated between plunge his head in a bucket full of leech or call her brothers... But she knew them, it would have been a very bad idea. She didn't wanted Youhei to be kill, she just wanted a... Punishment. Just a simple little punishment. So she chose the leech...

Youhei's mother was great... But the result of that was that now, she wore nothing under her t-shirt. She was naked under it... And she didn't was use it.

The guys too weren't use to discover something like that on their opponent's body. It could be funny... But no, no, that was a bad idea, she... 

"Ow !!! Isn't it the Sakuragi boy ? "

She froze, surprised. As she slowly turn her head to see her opponent, her eyes widened. 

"Ahah... Yeah ! That's you !!! There's no basket court here, redhead !!! "

"You're..."

She frowned. This guy... Where did she see him before ? This... Ow !!! He was one of Mitsui's friends from his gangster days, not a Shohoku student, but the one who came with him when he... Attacked the team. And he was very strong, if she remembered correctly...

*Shit...*

She frowned again. That was REALLY not her day. 

"I'm Tetsuo. Mitsui's old pad... You owe me one, boy."

She cursed again. No way to avoid it. 

"Not now. I'm not in the mood."

Tetsuo raised an eyebrow. What ? That was unexpected. This guy was famous for fighting all the time !!! Not that he personally wanted to really hurt the boy, after all... It was Mitsui's friend. But... He seemed rather embarrassed. Frowning, he look at him attentively. There was... Something. He couldn't say what, but he felt embarrassed, too. There was something abnormal here...

A sound in a nearby street... Mmm... A gang, again. Some of them really acted like brat sometimes... He looked at Sakuragi again and his eyes widened as he saw the expression on his face. 

* ??? What's the matter with him ? He can't be afraid by them ? No... No, he can't !!! He's not afraid. But he... I dunno, He...*

Shrugging, he sighed. He has no choice. It was one of Mitsui's friend, after all... 

"Come, there's too many people around..." 

Hanamichi looked at him. She hesitated a little but... After all... He was right. The situation was enough complicated, no need to worsen it with a stupid fight with the other guys. One problem after the other... She nodded and fallowed Tetsuo.

******************************

They stopped in an alley, near a disused factory. Sakuragi was about to speak when they heard a sound. Just a little sound. A creaking. Or was that a whistling ? 

* ??? *

She frowned. That was not good. Like all the events of the day. And the sound was coming from ?.. She raise her head.

She had no time to move. She had no time to speak. She had no time to swear. She had no time at all. 

She just had the time to see the pipe moving. To see it cracking. To see flood of cold water falling on her head.

*SHIT !!! *

Soon, it stopped. She was on the floor, coughing, trying to pause for breath. Soaked.

"Ahahahahah !!! Hey, boy, you..."

Tetsuo interrupted himself. He blinked. And blinked again. Something was wrong there. He must be dreaming. He really needed to go and see an optician. Or a psy. Yeah, rather a psy. Seems like he needed it. He never though that he was the kind of guy who would need to see a psychologist, but... 

* Crap !!! That's...* Suddenly remembering that she was not alone, she raise her eyes, looking at Tetsuo... And nearly burst in laugher.

He was here, gaping, fixing her with wide eyes. Or it was more right to say that his eyes were no more in their place, but in fact somewhere in the front of his face. Two balls turning and whirling in haze in a frozen face... 

*Oups...*

She fixed him, doing her best to not laugh. What an expression !!! They were not in a manga... Smiling, she looked down... And froze. She was soaked. She wore nothing under her t-shirt. She was definitely a "she". Frowning, she fixed Tetsuo (again...). 

A tinge of red was beginning to form on his cheeks. His jaw had dislocated itself in a perfect imitation of the Tex Avery's wolf. And he has a nosebleed. Not a little one... A red river falling down from his nose.

She got up cautiously, waiting for him to speak. Or act. Or move. Or anything.

" .... "

Tetsuo was continuing his imitation of a goldfish. Hanamichi sweatdrop. 

"...."

It seemed impossible for the usual faired gangster to move. Sighing, Hanamachi made a move toward him. She agitated her hand in front of him. He didn't move. She turned around the frozen gangster, examining him cautiously. He didn't move. She pat him on the shoulder. He didn't move. She pinched his cheeks. He didn't move. 

She was beginning to draw a cat on his face when he finally decided to react.

"Youyouyouyouyouyou..." He stammered.

Hanamichi raise an eyebrow.

"You... You're a GIRL ?!! "

"I am."

Tetsuo fixed the smiling girl in front of him. And faint. 

End of Chapter 01

So !!! Everybody know who was the mysterious girl, now !!! Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh !!! 

Hey, guys !!! What do you think about it !!!

Akagi_ ...

Rukawa_ ...

Maki_ ...

Ryota_ *wide-open eyes*

Koshino_ *wide-open eyes*

Sendoh_ *nosebleed*

Mitsui_ *nosebleed*

Ryota_ 'Nosebleed' ? *look at Sendoh. look at Sakuragi. look at her chest. nosebleed too*

Rukawa_ *look at the others. glare (with a tinge of red on his cheeks, too)*

Zeynel_ *laugh like a crazy hyena*

Mitsui_ Tet... Tetsuo...

Tetsuo_ Mmh ? 

Mitsui_You... You look at... You see her... *red face. nosebleed. jealous voice*

Kogure_ *blush*

Tetsuo_ *smile*

Zeynel_ *laugh more -if possible-*

Rukawa_ *glare glare glare*

Sendoh_ Why him ? *nearly cry* ZEEEYYNEEEELLLL !!!! And I though you like me !!! Why not me !!! *crying his eyes out*

Rukawa_ *GLARE GLARE GLARE*

_ZEYNEL_


	3. Chapitre 02

Disclaimers? Well... The same as usual: Slam Dunk characters are Inoue's propriety, not mine !!! Ohohohohoh... But Hanamichi's brothers ARE mines... *grins*

A new chapter !!! Annachan, it will please you, your dear Tetsuo is still in !!!

Hidden Reality

Chapter 02

Hanamichi jumped... She felt light, so light, she never jumped so high before... The time stopped, everybody looked at her, waiting and...

"DUNK !!! "

She smiled, falling softly on the floor, then turned her head, wincing at her new 'friend' who laughed frankly in return...

_FLASH-BACK_

She sweatdropped to the unexpecting turn of the events. She sweatdropped. And laughed. 

She laughed, looking at the boy lay on the floor, his body turned in a ridiculous and Oh-so comical way, his members spread wide open, his eyes fixed, a little tinge of drool coming from his wide-opened mouth, like if he had try to say one more thing before to pass out. -And, she thought grinning, she knew he had... -

"Yoh ! Tetsuo, you okay ? " She laughed.

A car passed in the nearby street. Some birds sang. She waited, looking at the thing... 'Scuse, the man on the floor. A dog barked. A child laughed. Some cries could be heard. He remind still.

She was beginning to wonder if he was still alive when he finally reacted. He raise a weak hand to his forehead, moaning lightly, his eyes still close. He shake his head lightly, like if awakening from a bad dream and raise himself on his elbows.

"Howwn... " He groaned. "Such a strange dream I did... A real nightmare... "

"Nightmare ? Look at yourself, you moron !! " Sakuragi shouted. 

Tetsuo froze. This voice... Impossible ! He raise his head again, frightened 'cause he already knew what he would probably see and praying god (who probably decided to have holiday or was finding the situation to funny to accept to do anything... Or was too busy to try to control his laugh to be able to do anything at all !! But that's not the question...) to not see it and just woke up in his bed, panting and trembling from his bad dream.

He raise his head. Slowly. Carefully. And froze. His eyes widened as he looked at the... Girl (?!) in front of him and he fall again in a haze. 

"Hey ! you okay ? Dun faint again !! " Sakuragi said, worried.

She couldn't let him like that, not one of Micchie's friends !!! But she couldn't stay eternally here, with the stupid gang somewhere around and this baka eternally unconscious !!! 

"So, it's not a dream. "

Such a statement ! Tetsuo stay on the floor, not trusting enough his members to move. So. It was NOT a dream. 

"When did you... How... How long are you a... A... "

"A girl ? "

" ... " Tetsuo nodded. 

"Since I'm born, I think... " Sakuragi said, smirking.

Tetsuo blushed. Actually, he blushed. The rough, violent, dangerous-looking and frightening gangster blushed.

"That's... Not exactly what I wanted to..; To... "

"To say ? "

He nodded again. 

*I look stupid. *

Tetsuo frowned then sighed, then blushed again, unpurposely eyeing a certain part of Sakuragi's body. UNDER the soaked t-shirt. His eyes flied away quickly as he shake his head, trying to put an hand on his wandering thoughts. 

*I FEEL stupid. *

Hanamichi just looked at him, her chin on her hands, her elbows reposing on her knees. She was smiling, clearly amused, waiting for him to... 'Wake up' to his state of stupor. she was beginning to get use of it...

"Who ? "

" ??? "

"Who ? "

"What dyou mean, guy ? "

"Who know. Who know that you're a ... A... "

"A girl ? "

"Yeah. "

"Me. My family. You ?! "

"That's all ? " Tetsuo exclaimed, his eyes widening in stupor. 

"Not exactly... "

"What ?! "

Tetsuo looked at her. Looked at her smiling face, at her mock grin. Then he saw red...

"ENOUGH !!! STOP TO LAUGH AT ME AND RESPOND !!! " He shouted, slamming the floor in anger. 

Hanamichi burst in laugher, looking at the red face of Tetsuo. Pointing her finger toward him, she tried to say something but couldn't, shocking and laughing too much. Tetsuo's anger flew up like a comet then... Faded as suddenly as it had began as he looked at her and he began to laugh, too, not really knowing why... And not really caring. The whole situation was so... Weird. Like a bad dream. Or a very funny one...

After all, it was up to him to decide... He grinned widely.

"So... " He said, getting up. 

Brushing off dirt from his jean, he stretched his hand to Hanamichi.

"So ? " Hanamichi said, accepting Tetsuo's help to get up.

"Who know. Who ELSE. Who know in your school ? "

"Not many. "

" ... "

"In fact... Youhei. The Gundam. Their family. "

"And ? "

"That's all. "

"What ? "

"Well... You can add my family doctor to the list, if you want. "

"And that's all ? "

"Yes. "

"Really ALL ? "

"Yes. Me. My family -parents, brothers, uncle and aunts, cousins... -. The Gundam. Youhei. And You... " She smiled.

He looked at her silently some endless seconds. Then add: 

"So... Mitsui and the others... "

"Know nothing. For them I'm a boy. "

"Oh. "

He looked at her silently some other minutes, facing each other like twin statues. Then Tetsuo grinned.

"Hey... "

" ??? "

"You wouldn't mind if I come to see you 'guys' practice ? "

Hanamichi grinned back...

_END OF FLASH-BACK_

Mitsui frowned. There was something... He didn't know what, but something weird in the way Tetsuo acted. The way he looked at them during practice. Besides, what was he doing here to begin with ? And the way Tetsuo and Sakuragi laughed together... Like if there was something special between them... Something Mito and the Sakuragi Gundam knew too, he was sure of that. The way the two of them were sometimes, whispering to each other, looking at them then laughing like crazy hyena, like if... He didn't even know what !!! And... Firstly... When the hell the two of them became friends ?! 

Mitsui shake his head. Tetsuo only laughed when he asked him what was happening...It was obvious that he DIDN'T want to say him what was happening... But he would know, YEES, he would know... And THEN he would be the one who laugh...

Mitsui nodded. Later... Yeah, later...

End of Chapter 02

OHOHOHOHOHOH !!! Poor Micchie !!! Will he really laugh the day he realize... Or learn, the truth about Hanamichi ? *grins evilly*

Hanamichi_Ore wa Tensai !!! *proud smile*

Anzai-sensei_OHOHOHOHOH !!!

Zeynel_ *sweatdrops*

Tetsuo_A problem, Zey ? 

Zeynel_ *showing Anzai* Dyou think he know ? 

Tetsuo_Uh ? *raise his shoulders* I dunno, this Santa Klaus's face is so weird...

(Mitsui_Who ? Who is a "Santa Klaus's Face ? Be polite with Anzai-sensei !!! *furious growl* )

Zeynel_Hmm... Who know what's in his head ?

Tetsuo, Sakuragi and Zeynel_ *look at Anzai-sensei with a question mark above their heads*

Anzai_OHOHOHOHOHOHOH !!!

_ZEYNEL_


	4. Chapitre 03

Disclaimers: Slam Dunk characters are Inoue's propriety, not mine !!! Demo, Hana's brothers are MY propriety... What will I do with them ? *wonders, not noticing the three guys trying to escape discreetly...*

A new chapter !!! Reichan, this chapter is dedicated to you !!! I hope it will please you... ^^ 

Hidden Reality

Chapter 03

Mitsui growled, frowning darkly. He hated that !!! He hated that feeling, when he knew something was on but couldn't exactly say what... It made him furious. Especially when he knew Tetsuo knew something about it but deliberately chose to say nothing !!! 

His eyes darkened even more as he let a deep growl escape his throat, looking at the guy at the other end of the room. 

Tetsuo was actually busy laughing his eyes out, joking with Nori and the gang. He has a can of bier in his hand and take a gulp, almost choking as Nori said something. He shake his head, unable to speak as Nori give a slap on his back to help him to get his breath back, clearly amused of his predicament.

What. 

What does he knew that he doesn't wanted to say ? What does he share with the redhead -The Redhead !!! - that he chose to keep to himself... 

WHAT ??? 

"Soon... " He murmured. "Soon, I wanna know... Soon I wanna know myself, I swear it !!! And then... Then I wanna be the one to laugh... Oh yes... I wanna laugh... Just wait... Just wait a little, Tetsuo !!! " He said between his teeth, growing soundly as his eyes tightened in a fine line...

But he had to be careful. How could he learn about this fucking 'secret', this stupid joke the two now share... How ? He had to be careful if he didn't want them to notice... Well, to notice his 'interest", or it would not be easy to... 'Take a revenge' of them... 

His face break in a large grin as he though of it. Oh yes... A little revenge... Or a not so little... 

Hmm, 'revenge' was not really the word to use 'cause after all, they did nothing to him and... NO !!! It was the good word. He could use it. He knew Tetsuo, he was sure this one deliberately hide things from him. Which mean it was an... Open challenge for him. Anyway, he would have fun, that was the most important. And Tetsuo was a good loser... 

Would he act alone ? Hmm... He was not the only one who has been... 'surprise' in the team. Not the only one curious to know what was on...

So, who could he ask for help ?

Hmm... Ayako surely had noticed something, after all she was... The one she was, but... He didn't think she would agree to ALL his ideas... She was surely curious, but... Nothing more. She was not one to act secretly, if she wanted to know, she would not hesitate to _ASK_ openly to the redhead !!! So, not Ayako, he could never have a chance to 'take revenge' in a funny way if he ask her... Beside, he didn't wanted her to say he acted like a child !!! He has his pride !!!

Kogure ? Sure, he said himself that it was really a surprise to see how the two went well, now, but... He was just happy of it !!! No, no, forget Kogure... It was not a good idea... For him, they just became friends and it was a good thing, he had surely not notice that there was something else and he couldn't imagine him... Well, imagine him taking fun of Sakuragi, Kogure never do it, he was always... The good Kogure, the serious, gentle, mature Kogure, one actually even Sakuragi respected despite his antics and the 'Megane-kun' he used to use to speak to him... The good brother of the team, etc... 

But it gave him an idea...

If he couldn't ask anybody use to 'not' take fun of the lousy redhead... He knew he just HAD to ask to the one who loved to take fun of him !!! Yeah, that was easy... Stupid of him to not have think of him sooner... 

The first ones he thought about was the Sakuragi Gundam... Noma, Takamiya and Ookutsu... Hrr... no, not these ones, EVEN Sakuragi could not NOT notice them, they were not the best persons to act secretly... in fact, they were even totally unable to be discreet !!! So, no. Not them... 

Of course, there was still the fourth member of the gang, the only with a brain... There was still Youhei. This one surely knew a lot of things about the redhead, damn he even probably know about his secret !!! Could he ask him ? Hmm... The problem was that he didn't know if, in that matter, the guy would help him... Or stop him !!! It would not be an easy task, not with Tetsuo, not if he didn't want Tetsuo to discover anything... This one had a sharp mind !!! And it would be impossible if the guy chose to be on 'the other side'. So... Not yet. Perhaps, when he would know what's going... He would ask him, but not now, not when he knew nothing... He could always wait for this one...

Who else...

_ OF COURSE _!!! _RYOTA_ !!! How could he have not think of him... He was the most obvious option !!! The one who, with him, was the most use of teasing Sakuragi, bugging him endlessly, they even had fun on TEAMING against the redhead to ridicule him... He was so much more funny this way... 

Not that the redhead really need them to look totally ridiculous, He was good enough to make a fool of himself, acting so absurdly... Even without their help. 

Ryota who would probably take revenge for, first, not saying him 'cause Sakuragi was his friend and he was a little vexed to have him keeping things from him (the redhead becoming secret, that was a news !!! ) and, secondly, 'cause Ayako has hit him twice on the head when she saw him staring at Tetsuo and Sakuragi instead of playing. Of course, he was on the court... He had to play... But as his 'lovely Ayako-chan' -snickers- has been angry at him 'cause of the two... 

Mitsui grins evilly. So, there was Ryota...

Somebody else ? Hmm... Perhaps... Well, he was not sure, the boy was a mystery, but... Rukawa had looked... Surprise, too. Or he has lift an eyebrow looking at the two, which mean the same with him. 

Of cuz, the fox-eyed boy was... The one he as, one not bothering about anything except basket-ball, but... He was so often annoyed by Sakuragi... Hell, the only times he reacted about something else than basketball, it was always related to Sakuragi !!! He would probably be interested, too... And not only a little... He was almost sure the raven-hair boy would agree to help... To have fun of the redhead... 

After all, even the 'king of ice' couldn't resist Sakuragi... So this one should be proud !!! Ridiculised, sure he would be... But proud, too !!!

He smirked. In fact, he didn't think that the redhead had notice it... The impact he had on the guy... And he would probably be too furious to care about it... But it was not important, neh ? HE knew. And he would use it... 

"Mitsui. Yoh !!! Mitsui !!! "

Mitsui blinked. What ?...

"Ow, guy !!! You okay ? I try to speak to you since... More than ten minutes, now !!! "

"Uh ? Oh, sorry, man... What dyou say ? "

"I was just asking you what you though about, frowning like you did then smirking like if you had just found something... "

"That's it !!! "

"What ? "

"Well, that's just what I done... "

"Uh ? "

"I think I take a big fish... " Mitsui grins. "... and I wanna have a lot of fun soon... "

" ??? "

Looking Tetsuo, Mitsui smirked. Yeess... He would have fun... He began to laugh, fixing his friend. He would not say no to that challenge...

******************************

Kendrick smiled. This guy... It was one of Hana-chan teammates, wasn't he ? What was his name, yet... Hm... Misha, Mityu... 

"Mitsui !!! "

Yes, Mitsui !!! He raise his glass, silently thanking the blond friend of the guy.

The scar-faced guy... Mitsui... Turned his head, to look at the one who called him. So !!! Here he was... Mitsui, the one... What said Hana ? Oh, yes... Mister '5 times in toilets before every match'... And she usually add 'minimum' ... 

Kendrick laughed softly. Hana-chan teammates would probably not like to know ALL she revealed about them... He grinned, his eyes shinning. Really not... 

So the guy was a regular, here ? 'Cause he seem to know a lot of people... Hmm... Interesting... But he had to learn a little bit more about him, first.

End of Chapter 03

So!!! I finally write it !!! Reichan, say me what you think of it !!! Angel, this time it's your Mitsui who is the star !!! I think about you !!! ^^

Hmm... There's no romance actually in this fic... Really, not at all !!! I'm surprised myself... I though there would be something at this time of the fic !!! But no... Seems I really need time to 'install' the story... Will there be something yaoi in the future ? How will the story turn ? Ahahah !!! I'm not sure myself... *grins*

Mitsui_ *shivers* Why do I think that it's not really a good thing ? 

Tetsuo_ 'Cause it is ?

Youhei_ *mutters* My instinct say me to run away... 

Ryota_ *nods* As fast as possible...

Mitsui_Do I really have to appear in this fic ? 

Kogure_Can't I be allowed to be out ? 

Zeynel_ ^^

Youhei_Yes, Zeynel, couldn't you forget about me, for once ? 

Rukawa_ *same message in his eyes*

Zeynel_ ^^

The Guys_ *shivers*

Dun worry, I dun wanna let the guys escape so easily... Which means I wanna continue this fic !!! *big smile* You can trust me for it !!! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH !!!! *evil laugh*

_ZEYNEL_


End file.
